Fur Foot's Dream
by ToadPatrol
Summary: The coral reef appears on the tub and he has the dream. Panther Cap spies on the high school student and find Fur Foot to stop his dream.
1. Fur Foot's Dream

11:20am, Slippery Jack swims on the pool at Paradise Pier Apartments. After swimming, he went to the Grand Californian Apartments to find Oyster. She's located in the lobby, buying a R-Rated movie for EVE. ''This movie looks like great. Hey, I give this movie to EVE, people will watch shows on Disney XD.'' Oyster said.

Noon, At the pool at Grand California Apartments, Panther Cap swims in the pool in the deep part. His room number is 6329.

4:20pm, Puff Ball uses his hammer to win the game. ''Finally did this game.'' Puff Ball said.

5:00pm, Oyster went to the room to find the hand gun. She puts a bullet on the hand gun and left to the log ride. ''Let's go for the championship.'' Oyster said. She grips the rails and touches the water. ''This so fun!'' Oyster cried in excitement.

5:15pm, Panther Cap wanders around with Fur Foot at the California Adventure park to wait for the entire family of fishes to appear throughout Disneyland. ''I had a bad feeling... I had a bad feeling...'' Panther Cap said. Fur Foot puts Panther Cap's hat on to see his real state. He went to the boys' room to look his hat through a mirror. After that, he put on his hat on Panther Cap. They stayed in the toilet until the whispers will be in Panther Cap's ear. ''This is perfect. The second high school student will be here in a hour.'' Fur Foot said. He gave a hug for safety. Fur Foot has the ice pick. 30 seconds later, Fur Foot gives Panther Cap a blanket and uses his MP3 player to stop the voices. He began to sleep until the High school student come to the boys' room. ''Wait here. I'll go kill the high school student. He's trying to kill Shaggy Mane.'' Fur Foot whispered. He began to kill the high school student with the ice pick. He stabs 3 times. The student's name is Ulrich.

''I finally killed him with the surprise stab.'' Fur Foot said. Ulrich died. He went to the boys' room to lift Panther Cap and to get to the Paradise Pier to put his hat on him. After that, he puts him into the bench to wake him up. Meanwhile, Earth Star and Slippery Jack went on Space Mountain at the park. ''Harder!'' Slippery Jack cried. ''Go faster!!'' After the ride is over, Slippery Jack begins to vomit on the rail track.

7:10pm, Beauty Stem and Elf Cup went to the shop to steal money. ''Let's get a bunch of money to stop the salesman!'' Elf Cup said. ''Yeah, let's do it!'' Beauty Stem said. Elf Cup punches the salesman. Beauty Stem kicked the ATM machine ten times. ''This is so awesome! Let's get out of here.'' Beauty Stem cried in excitement.

7:50pm, Fur Foot put Panther Cap to the hot pool to warm him up. After that, they returned to his room. He puts him to the tub and put his hat on the top of the drawer.

11:11pm, Panther Cap woke up and watches the fishes flies throughout Disneyland. ''They're here. The fishes are finally here.'' Panther Cap said. All seven toadlets went to the room 6329. ''The fishes are here.'' Shaggy Mane said. ''They're safe. The fishes are here finally.'' Slippery Jack said.

Midnight, Fur Foot removes his pants to go to the tub. As the water gets full, he turns off the water and got inside. ''This place.. Know this place... I know this place...'' Fur Foot muttered. The coral reef appears and the tub goes deeper. 65 seconds later, he got out of the tub.

8:00am, Fur Foot had a dream about the coral reef he been there before. ''There's a coral reef in the bath tub.'' Fur Foot reported. ''Yeah, I have one too.''' Earth Star replied. Elf Cup went to the carousel at Disneyland. ''This is so great.'' Elf Cup said. At the Disneyland Apartments, Fur Foot was running on the bridge when the shark is coming.

Noon, Panther Cap gone swimming on the pool at Disneyland Apartments. After swimming, he continues the conversation at the monorail. He stares at Fur Foot for all day. ''Don't be shy. Talk to me.'' Fur Foot said. He puts away Panther Cap's hat in order for him to speak. ''I can't tell you right now.'' Panther Cap said. ''I can't because talking about the differences beetween oldest and youngest causes me to mutter.''

12:40pm, Slippery Jack went to the graveyard at Disneyland to find his uncle. The uncle's name is ''Skip''. The graveyard is located 1/2 mile from Paradise Pier Apartments. ''Skip. I promised you were resurrected.'' Slippery Jack said. He puts the money on the dirt and left.

12:45pm, ''Slippery Jack! Where are you?'' Elf Cup said. ''I found something. The graveyard is the only thing I found.'' Slippery Jack said. The code is NIMH. NIMH stands for National Internal Memory House.

1:40pm, Shaggy Mane and Beauty Stem went on the Dancing Paradise at the Bug's land. ''This so cool. That part is bad.'' Beauty Stem said.

2:00pm, Fur Foot was sleeping on the pool at Paradise Pier Apartments. ''This looks like a whirlpool.'' Fur Foot said. ''I need all my teddy bears.. and a acorn. I can't stand it without my treasures.'' Panther Cap said. Fur Foot woke up and left. ''Okay, bud. Stay here.'' Fur Foot said. He left to the Grand Californian Apartments to get his stuff.

2:10pm, Fur Foot was back with his teddy bears and his acorn. ''Here. It's all yours.'' Fur Foot said and dived on the pool.

3:00pm, Earth Star and Oyster went to Napa Rose, a luxury bar. She had a soup while he had a burger. ''The burger is good. It's big.'' Earth Star singed. At Disneyland Apartments, Slippery Jack swims at the pool. ''This place... I know this place...'' Slippery Jack muttered. The coral reef appeared.

To be continued..


	2. Panther Cap's Dream

4:00pm, Slippery Jack is in the coral reef. He can see the fish touching. He got out of the pool. He touches the rail and brings his maps. ''I gotta find all my siblings. I need to get a hot dog from the stand.'' Slippery Jack said. ''Yeah? Get one.'' Oyster said. ''Get a hot dog yourself. You have $300 in your wallet.'' He got back to the Grand Californian Apartments to give this hot dog to Shaggy Mane. ''Here. The hot dog is yours.'' Slippery Jack said to Shaggy Mane.

4:40pm, Panther Cap swims in the coral reef with Fur Foot to find his legendary bracelet. This bracelet looks like Kite's Bracelet. He got out of the pool and turn off the coral reef. As the whispers are increasing rapidly, Panther Cap begins to mutter again. ''Time to get to the Paradise Pier.'' Fur Foot said. ''I can't go with you.'' Panther Cap said. ''The whispers are stronger and increasing. They want me to go there. To the coral reef. I have to stop this whispering.'' He dives in after turning it on. ''I'll go with Oyster and Elf Cup.'' Fur Foot said. He walked away and invite them over to kill the last student. The high school student looked at the box inside. ''Oh, great. Get down.'' Fur Foot cried. ''Do you have any weapons?'' Elf Cup said. ''Yeah, I have 3 ice picks and 2 machine guns.'' Oyster said. ''Let's kill the high school student.'' Fur Foot said to everyone. He got out of the box and killed the high school student. Her name is Yumi. She died. ''I did it! I killed them all!'' Elf Cup said. As the high school student is killed, Panther Cap feels better. ''I need a nap.'' Panther Cap said. He went to Disneyland Apartments to sleep in the floor in the room. He puts his hat on the floor and sleeps until he feels better.

7:00pm, Slippery Jack had a delicious sushi at Disney Sushi at Paradise Pier Apartments. Fur Foot opened the door and went to the room to sleep with Panther Cap by grabbing his arms and put his hat on his head. ''Hey, I'm right here.'' Fur Foot said. His eyes opened a little and spoke. ''Paper money and metal money,'' Panther Cap muttered. ''Ten comes after nine.. and summer comes after spring, right Fur Foot? It's that right.'' Panther Cap said. ''Yeah. I know this stuff already.'' Fur Foot said.

7:15pm, Shaggy Mane took a bath on the tub. ''That was so cool this coral reef on the pool.'' Shaggy Mane said. ''A long time ago, Panther Cap got drowned after the seagull makes noise? Right?'' Oyster said.

7:50pm, Fur Foot lifts Panther Cap's arm to get to the monorail. ''Stand up, Panther Cap. Come on, bud.'' Fur Foot said. He puts him on the seat to open his eyes. He gasps and the train move. ''That was a dream that I have.'' Panther Cap said. ''I was drowning at the sea, and the seaweed grips my leg. After that, I got out.''

8:00pm, Puff Ball dances while the fireworks is located at Disneyland California Adventure. ''Now, the dance is about to begin! Yes! Good.'' Puff Ball singed.

8:20pm, Panther Cap sits next to Fur Foot to keep away from nightmares. ''I hear something.. Like.. Like their whispering in my head.'' Panther Cap said. ''He hears voices in his head and talks to Thunder Trees. That's very cool.'' Fur Foot said. The monorail went to Tomorrowland and wanders around to look around both Disneyland and California Adventure.

FLASHBACK SAGA TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. The Toadlet's Dream Epilogue

Tomorrow, after his whispers are gone...

1:00pm, Panther Cap removes his hat and put the acorn away on the counter so he can be able to look in the mirror. ''I gotta remove my hat to reveal myself as my true state.'' Panther Cap whispered. After revealing, he got inside in the tub. Fur Foot sneaked in his room and pushes Panther Cap's head to put on his hat after putting the acorn on his hat. ''Here, put on your hat. And your acorn.'' Fur Foot said.

1:25pm, At Downtown Disney, Oyster went to the monorail to text Beauty Stem and Elf Cup to have the conversation. ''The cause for Panther Cap to say ''I know this place'' because he had the flashback.'' Elf Cup said. ''Drink some beer.'' Oyster said. ''I don't remember this restaurant, Elf Cup.'' Beauty Stem said. The Thunder Tree is inside the graveyard. 1.5 miles past the Paradise Pier Apartments. ''In the graveyard there's the Thunder Tree in there.'' Elf Cup said. ''Yes. They have this.'' Oyster said.

1:35pm, Disneyland has 12-screen cinema, a small shopping center, 3 apartments and both theme parks in one paradise! Earth Star was standing on the wolf's ear to watch a video. The video title is ''Earth Star Transforms into the Toadstool''. ''This camera looks perfect. Hey, if I upload that onto YouTube, people will check out my channel and add a comment for sure.'' Earth Star said. He uses his guitar. ''This transformation is seen at the end of the 24th episode. Cool.'' Slippery Jack said. The PSP turns on itself and the arcade code appears as ''SIGMUND''. The email says that No Heart reappears after Panther Cap hears voices in his ears.

2:20pm, Oyster bought a machine gun using DVDs as a grenade. She puts the guns in the drawer. The video appears on the TV. ''Cool. I hope Slippery Jack and Beauty Stem are okay.'' Oyster said. At the Disneyland Apartments inside the elevator, Fur Foot was talking to Panther Cap about the differences between oldest and youngest. ''The acorn.. its in my hat.. Hey, Fur Foot? So I can hug me to sleep.'' Panther Cap mutters. ''Okay... I'll hug you to sleep.'' Fur Foot took off his hat to pull his head to hug him to sleep and put back his hat. He lifts his acorn in the floor. As the elevator reaches 1, he puts the acorn on his hat and lifts his body in the backpack. ''Money.. I need money.'' Panther Cap said.

2:40pm, Slippery Jack puts the maps on the table to disable the voices. He ate at the bar. Shaggy Mane went bowling at the ESPN Zone. ''You know what, you can drink some wine.'' Shaggy Mane yelled. He tripped the floor as he bowling.

3:00pm, Fur Foot putted him on the coral reef to stop the whispering. As EVE appears as a ghost, Panther Cap woke up on the coral reef and touches her hand. She disappears and Disneyland explodes with ice.

1 year after Disneyland is recovered and expanded, All 10 strangers celebrated the

resurrection of Disneyland.


End file.
